Knifetag
by Pikana
Summary: The object of the game was to take Shadow Queen blood out using the weapon given. At least he know she's fighting back so the game won't be boring. Loser has to clean up the mess. Winner gets to do whatever they please with the loser after they awake G/SQ


Knife-tag

I don't own any of the characters in Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo or Paper Mario: Thousand Year door. This story was inspired by KitsuneKittis' fan art of Marik and Bakura which is titled under the same name as this fic on Deviantart.

I really support this pairing and want to give a yell to Milkshake2008. May we actually start any spark of interaction in our RPs between the two! Also to my insane uncle/beta reader Kami! Thanks so much for the grammar check!

-------

He was without his socks and shoes.

It was to prevent the Gerudo King from slipping while his childish game. If he slipped, that would be the end. He looked forward to winning against her, he always did.

"You ready to play?"

Her voice was mocking him; unusually warm but with a faintest hint of cockiness in it. He looked at her golden hair then to her sweet face. Innocence was no more an adjective for her, not since her soul was taken and replaced the demon whose company he enjoyed so much. Try an adjective more sinister and deadly. It would be far more appropriate. They had so much in common; they were both powerful and yet wanted more until they could overthrow Gods, they were both usually cold and ruthless and both didn't go without sadistic tendencies... and they both liked this game.

His armour and cape was off as well.

It would give him unfair protection of course, not that he would cared if he was playing unfair, but she would probably provoke him to take them off sooner or later. She was very convincing when she wanted to be. That's how she was resurrected. She "convinced" him over her crypt when he visited Rougeport out of the blue.

It was all about winning.

And if he lost then her tongue would be all over his skin in a very convincing manner. Not that he minded, just that he'd rather be in control and doing it to his queen. Power and control were only meant for the strong rulers like him. She was a ruler as well, but he wanted to strip away the control part.

"Are you ready?"

Her voice was tingling with dark excitement and what would seem like childish fantasies... if you could think of this game as childish. So he smiled to her in his usual manner and then agreed to the reaction she so desired and wanted; he attacked her with the large kitchen knife in his hand.

This game, your life was on the line.

Her face wasn't surprised in the slightest. He knew that she'd expect a cheap, unfair attack from him; so she dodged, her blonde hair trailing behind like the black and purple cape she so often sported in this form. No, her face was not surprised but alive as the knife he held ripped the red couch.

Her face was smiling.

"You know the rules if you lose my sweet," she crooned as she leapt up to the coffee table and slashed him on the back. He groaned but used her closeness to slash her on the stomach, ripping the rich purple material and drawing blood. He smiled and ran off with more speed then he could have done with his armour. How he enjoyed the sight of her blood spilling; but her's was special. It created a small tingling sensation in him that forced him into a cruel lethal smile. He couldn't afford to stay and enjoy one small cut though. In this game, he had to keep moving. Besides, there was time to make more later.

Knife-tag had no rules.

She was faster though, her bare feet lightly running... no, skimming next to his large ones and giving him a small but deep slash to his arm. He expected her move, however, and began cutting up more of the dark coloured dress that she liked so much, splattering it more with her body's internal deep crimson liquid as he ran. Two, three, four times: the blade collided to her left thin arm and ungloved knuckle. Instead of groaning when she hit, her blue eyes lit up in delight of the more horrific kind and her perfect, pearly white teeth came and bit him on his upper forearm.

She was a tough opponent.

Her pierce was tough, it actually managed to get the precious prize out of his body and onto her teeth, but the King of Evil didn't flinch. Instead he wrenched her off and attempted to stab her. The queen... his queen laughed and dodged, causing him to stab a picture hanging from the wall and breaking the fine glass. The red head turned around only to be stabbed just below the eye by her knife poised perfectly in her ungloved hand. He smiled back at her as she took out her blade and darted away, the same psychotically happy grin on her face that so matched his own. Just without the blood.

He was just as tough.

He swung the knife dangerously after her, spreading trickles of blood onto the cream walls of the room, as she swiftly evaded every poke and slice he created with the blade. Every now and then, her chilling laugh would waver to his ears. He could tell she was having fun as well as she penetrated her king's dark coloured skin with her knife which opposed her icy pale skin when he sprayed blood on it. In his opinion, it was far less beautiful when his blood was spilt. At least when she was covered in the thick liquid, the contrast of that made her look very... appealing to his hallowed eyes.

"I don't know why people are so dramatic when they have blood on their hands. Don't they realise they can just wash it off with soap and water?" she asked suddenly.

The dark woman came behind him and did a double slash, one on his arm and one onto his cheek. They both had power to challenge Gods. They were strong while others were weak. Some, even the fools who called themselves villains like Bowser and King Dedede, couldn't even stomach to play this game. They both had power over many things and they were now fighting for power over each other. Every slash to her shirt meant that he wanted to be on top of her and every slice to his toned body meant that she wanted dominance and the freedom to do what she wanted.

"Because they're stupid fools. That's why."

He knew what he was doing.

He growled playfully to her and made sure the point of his knife got her underneath the eye. She was still, she didn't expect the punctures to her beautiful, slender face. That was evident in her glassy blue orbs as he pressed the blade under her eye to make three blood dots in a perfect straight line.

The dots were united like they were.

She was the perfect match for him. Evil was a natural trait for them, they were both devoid from goodness. That didn't mean they could experience joy. He was feeling particularly joyous as he let the cold steel of the blade rip more of his flesh, allowing more of the blood to flow onto her hands and the carpet. Disgusting but he enjoyed it. Call him a sadist because the cruel king wouldn't care a bit.

He could do this all day.

He lunged again, taking some of the flesh under her ribcage on her right side with him, as he got her and the couch. He laughed at the expensive furniture as fluff sported out of it. He turned back around at his opponent and chuckled his menacing laugh that stirred fear into the hearts of so many.

They didn't care about the consequences.

"We're making quite the mess. Master Hand will be most displeased," he said sarcastically to her as he scratched her again. She rolled her eyes, dancing with flicks of crimson, and flipped over the coffee table. Her arms were out and poised for destruction as she circled him like a hungry wolf. In the same manner, he followed, stalking her movement.

She was just as sarcastic as she was.

"Since when did the Dark Lord get so scared of a glove?" she mocked, the beautiful blood trickling out of her mouth. "I thought you were all powerful," her voice insulted him a little, but never the less he was amused by her beckoning. She wanted to be hit again and he knew it. Though she was a careful woman, never trusting, and she wanted to win. One couldn't trust a demon like her or be in her company too long. He broke both these things.

"I never said I was... in fact. I'm more scared of the one holding the knife"

"Do you mean me or you?" she asked, stepping on the coffee table, pouncing and attempting to slice him. For the third time, the couch was ripped and the Gerudo unscathed. However, he was hit when he thrusted his opposite hand forward, a small cut was created on his palm. The move wasn't in vain as more of her blood from her stomach diluted the blue of the carpet making it seem like an angry purple. She gave off her own laugh as her purple nails dug into his flesh, almost as bad as the knife as somehow the nails drew blood which would be a very tough crust to be rid of later.

Only two things mattered.

It was all about the blood and power. He knew that ever since he had first attempted to take over Hyrule. Blood was something that was so easy to get, yet never exploited to an extent like she made it. She made it such a cruel fine game, something to want and even lust over. Knife-tag was a game of wits, speed, endurance, his favourite thing – power – and madness. He wasn't mad in the common sense, he was only mad for accepting the game. For making the attempt to tame the demon that tried to stab him there and then.

He was so precise in their game.

Again he wrenched her body off him and continued to stab and slash on her arms and her upper body. He was careful not to cut her legs and her chest. It wasn't like him to be careful in destruction when it didn't affect him but he was just simply careful. To the two that was an unspoken agreement to their deadly game. The rare limb loss was fine to them but those two areas were not to be tarnished. He knew that well as yet again he punctured her sending blood flying everywhere. Neither smile faltered for longer then a few seconds as the two villains continued their game. The smaller blonde and the muscled red head just having their terrible fun.

He never had interference.

Why would there be? Lucas could open the door and he would faint at the sight of the blood and the terrible faces of the two. If either Link or his toonish counterpart would open the door, it would be slammed immediately at the sight of two of their old foes trying to kill each other with blades needing cleaning. She only feared Mario stumbling on them. He knew that her host didn't tell Mario about their scars but he knew there was a chance of her going back to her prison of a crypt. If that happened, then he wouldn't be able to slash the shimmering hair or her lovely throat like how he was doing now.

When the game was over, the rewards are given out.

It always seemed too fast. One minute they were only putting the first scratches on each other, then the next, one of them was fighting consciousness from blood loss. It had actually been hours but he didn't care. He won and smiled a darker smile to the one he previously sported as he looked at the demon forfeiting by dropping her kitchen knife and lying on the couch. Usually they played until someone actually passed out but since they played the same game yesterday, he didn't mind that she was still awake. She won yesterday and it was time for him to take his prize.

Loser was stuck with cleaning.

The ripped couch, the blood stained walls and carpet and not to mention themselves. After such a childish game there was always a lot of cleaning to do. It was such a hard chore to do after magic is done as a recovery but it was a necessity in their little game. However, the usually greedy king was feeling rather generous today in terms of punishment so he stabbed the knife into the wooden table and decided to help out the weakened woman.

He was letting down his tongue.

Her eyes lit up again in surprise as he began stroking her hair, layered sunshine gold with faint flickers of red went through dark coloured hands. It was like having Princess Peach in his hands except this was far better, he could practically smell the aura of evil and excitement off her tingling reddish skin. The thick tongue began to help clean up the mess, starting from the slash where he made at the stomach, the blood had gradually extended to the rest of her body through movement leaving a bit of mess to clean.

He was starting low and working his way up.

There was no need for the trivial areas. He only needed to attend to her wounds. She moaned a bit as the hot salty blood filled up his mouth and he swallowed. Beastly and animalistic? Yes, but it felt so good to have her precious blood on his tongue.

So good yet so bad.

"Ga- Ganondorf?" she asked. Her voice was not sweet like the princess one would compare her to. More sinister was how her vocal cords were, no matter how soft and weak they sounded. It was a laugh to his ears as he continued licking up her wounds, hearing her moan as he did and savouring every second of it. Delicious.

She was tasty.

Bit by bit, the blood went away, even though she would moan as the blood resurfaced. Her arms, her neck, no surface was left behind on her body as the man seized the control the same control he wanted over everything and took her for his own. It was taking far longer then expected but both Ganondorf and his victim were enjoyed the luscious pleasure. Slowly he made his way to the final wound, the one located by her eye.

He won.

"I lose don't I?" she asked as he dragged his tongue from the bottom of her eye and dragged it down her face. Months ago, both would find this strange and disgusting, but ever since he freed her and placed her into the body of Princess Peach... it was so natural. So perfect and neither of them cared.

And so did the demon he freed from that accursed door: she won.

His tongue traced the blood to her mouth where he kissed with such dominant force. She smiled as she kissed back, both still tasting the blood of the other and strangely neither of the two feeling sick of the taste. "Do you call this losing Shadow Queen?" he asked as the tongues finally parted.

He knew she would say what he wanted to hear.

"No, my king." The Shadow Queen said as she breathed out slowly, feeling some of her precious dark energy return to her as her saliva dripped and mixed with his own in red harmony. She loved this way too much and he could tell from the small movements she jerked every now and again. Amusing. "Take me away."

Just as planned.

"Gladly." he responded. He enjoyed getting his way. He liked how she tasted as he kissed her again. He loved it when they played Knife-tag at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion where he had first met his demon's host body. It seemed almost as satisfying as taking over the whole of Hyrule that one time. Almost.

Neither cared when Zelda opened the door to find her arch-nemesis and the body of her best friend covered in blood and kissing passionately.

Neither cared about the mess they had created throughout the room through their game.

Neither cared about the pain.

They only cared about three things. While the king of evil, Ganondorf, only cared about conquest of the world and the Shadow Queen wanted to plummet the world into darkness before destroying it, although she said she'd do it once Ganondorf got bored of ruling it, they could agree on two things. They wanted power and they wanted to play Knife-tag with each other very soon.

----

The ending was pretty much fail but I liked the rest of it.

Thanks for reading my Ganondorf/Shadow Queen one-shot! I'm sorry Ganondorf was a tag OOC but what could I do? The Shadow Queen in Peach's body is irresistible.

Fan-art? Maybe...

REVIEW!


End file.
